Multicast networking can refer to group communication in which packets are addressed to a group of multiple receiving devices. Using multicast networking, packets may be transferred through a communication network such that a single transmission of the packet intended to reach multiple devices is made at least in some portion of the communication network. Multicast networking can be used to deliver services for technologies such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), video-conferencing, or cloud computing.